Harry Potter and the Granger Adoption
by Balder
Summary: Arabella Figg notices how Harry is being treated and talks to a Muggle friend in Social Services. Harry gets adopted by the Granger family.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story is AU from the beginning as Harry gets adopted by the Grangers at the age of five. No pairings yet but it will be Romance/Adventure eventually. It is rated M due to alternative lifestyles and adult themes in later chapters and FYI it features Evil Snape and Sirius gets free earlier. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. Reviews are welcome.

November 1981 - Office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry

"I don't like this idea Albus," Minerva McGonagall said. She was holding a one year old in her arms and looking worried.

"What else can we do Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore replied reasonably. "I can't find the Potter's Will even though I know they had one. I won't give him to a muggle orphanage, those places are rather horrible in my experience. Due to that old curse there were never very many Potters and now there are none but him," Dumbledore said gesturing to the baby in her arms. "These people are his only living relatives and I simply cannot imagine any sister of Lily Evans being anything less than kind to a defenseless infant."

"I could take him in ..." she started.

"You already have three jobs Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted, "You are my Deputy, you are Head of Gryffindor house, and you teach all seven years of Transfiguration. I don't see how you can possibly care for an infant unless you retired. Were you planning to retire Minerva?"

Minerva muttered something.

Dumbledore looked sad, "I wish we had funds for daycare or more teachers Minerva but you know very well that we do not. It's all I can do to keep the board from lowering the budget, I dare not ask for more."

Minerva sighed, "If I resign who will you hire to take my place? I must admit I find your hiring policies a mite odd. I have responsibilities to all the children in my house. I can't in good conscience abandon them all for a single child who though very special is not actually related to me. But surely there are many wizarding families that would love to take him in?"

"And how many of them are secret supporters of the Dark? Purebloods who'd poison his mind against his fellow man? How many are looking to get their hand on the potter fortune? Or looking for fame and willing to put a very dangerous spotlight on an infant to get it? No Minerva we can't do that either."

"Surely there must be someone? What about Augusta Longbottom? She has already retired to look after Neville. I'm sure she'd look after Harry as well and none of your objections apply to her."

Albus could see that he wouldn't be able to put her off with a "trust me". He had learned a painful lesson sharing too much information when he was much younger and now habitually kept almost everything to himself but he'd known Minerva McGonagall for decades. He would have to trust her to say nothing to anyone.

Minerva could see him debating with himself and knows all too well about his trust issues so she says nothing and just waits until he's finished. She'd wait to hear what he said before arguing further.

The Headmaster told her of the prophecy and the uncertainty as to whether it meant Harry or Neville, "So you see Minerva placing him with Augusta would be putting all our eggs in one basket. There are still Death Eaters at large as well too many who conspired with them but there will be no trail for them to follow here and this place will be protected by blood wards for as long as Harry lives here. Now unless you have any other objections let us get on with it before it becomes common knowledge that he is here."

She wanted to ask about the blood wards but decided she had to trust her old friend about some things so she just nodded, "Very well Albus, but I'll ask Arabella Figg to keep an eye on him just in case."

"Excellent idea! That will make me feel better too," the Headmaster said.

Four Years Later - August 1985

Arabella Figg makes a phone call to a friend and the police arrive at #4 Privet Drive along with a gentleman from Social Services.

"You can't arrest me! Do you know who I am?" Vernon was red-faced and shouting.

The bobby made sure to the cuffs were extra tight and answered, "Yeah, your the guy who abused his kid. He was freaking locked in a cupboard when we came in!"

"Actually officer it's worse than that," the man in the suit said. "We have no record of this ... man ever having a second child and no record of adoption or legal guardianship either."

Both policemen were glaring at Vernon now, "You sick bastard! You kidnapped some five year old to be your servant? What made you think you could get away with this?"

Dudley sneered to hide his fright and announced, "We didn't kidnap him! Some old tosser left him on our doorstep and we took him in. You ought to be giving us a medal after all we did for him."

"Kid," the policeman said, "we know about you. You keep up with that gang of yours and we'll be arresting you next. Now get out of the way we're taking this kidnapper in."

Despite all his protests Vernon was convicted of kidnapping and Petunia went to stay with relatives in Australia, taking Dudley with her.

ICW Headquarters in Geneva, Switzerland.

Albus Dumbledore was in Geneva that week chairing a long meeting of the ICW. It wasn't going as he had hoped. He was seated at a large round stone table. Around him were men and women in jewel toned and metallic robes. All of them were prominent figures of their respective Magical communities and in the magical world a few were still absolute monarchs.

"Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of Britain," said the man in golden robes with ICW over the left breast and the fleur de lis on the right, "we are assembled here to discuss conditions in your country at the request of our brother wizarding monarch,

Albus nodded, "I greet Louis, the Dauphin de Valois, and all the other august and respected members. We did just finish a war but I think conditions are about as good as one can reasonably expect," Albus Dumbledore said in a very reasonable voice. The Dauphin still held grudges from centuries ago but the Hapsburg was worse. He ruled only Magical Germany and Magical Austria but he believed he should be emperor of all Europe. He kept trying to use even the smallest amount of unrest imply that the other members could not be trusted to run their countries. His hate was especially intense for England because it had elected rulers. As he listened to the rhetoric Albus wished he could just ignore the man but that would never do. He settled in for a long session, glad the ICW did not meet more than once a season. He might be the Supreme Mugwump but he still had to be very careful or all the careful progress towards freedom and modernization would fail.

One Week later in the Headmaster's Office

A very long week later he returned to England and was met by a summons to the Wizengamot, they'd caught another suspected deatheater and they were holding the trial tomorrow. As Chief Warlock he'd have to attend. He had a stack of correspondence from parents and a letter from the board to read as well. He decided to read them after he returned from court and headed straight for bed. He'd need his wits about him tomorrow. He wasn't as young as he used to be and on days like this he felt every year.

By the time he knew of Harry's changed status it was three weeks later and he was already back out of the orphanage. He looked around at the people reporting to him, "So much has happened." He sat and thought for a moment then spoke, "Let me repeat things back to you and you can tell me if I have this straight. The muggle we placed him with, his only remaining family, were abusing him?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock. I was as shocked as you but we have verified it. The Squib you had keeping an eye out for the boy noticed it before it had gone too far and called a friend in the muggle government department that handles such things. The boy spent some time in an orphanage but then two other muggles came by and adopted him. I believe they were originally planning to adopt an infant but when young Harry and their daughter Hermione met accidental magic from both children occurred."

"How extraordinary," Albus said. "So once they understood what had been happening they wanted to adopt Harry?"

"Yes and since it wasn't in anyone's best interest to leave him there we decided that if they were suitable then we would work to accelerate the normal process," the woman from the ministry nodded at the Deputy Headmistress.

"That's when I got involved Albus," she told him then continued with a wry look, "and you may be sure that I checked them out most thoroughly. Roger and Ariadne Granger are good people and have been loving parents to their little girl. They are quite well off and are quite open-minded about magic. I think this is for the best Albus."

Albus Dumbledore suddenly smiled, "Quite Serendipitous I agree. Of course poor Harry is deserving of some good luck for a change." He lifts a parchment, "I take it I need to sign this?"

The Ministry official nodded, "Yes, as you are his magical Guardian. The orphanage no longer retains any record of Harry being there so any malefactors who may have heard of the arrest of Vernon Dursley won't be able to track him to his new home. Once you sign that we will have our contacts in muggle government ensure that all the legalities are observed." She smiled, "After we are done any magical attempts to find Harry Potter will fail. He will need to undergo the goblin Rite of Identification once he turns eleven in order to access his vault but I feel that is more than offset by the security of being Harry Granger. The Goblins will keep his vaults safe until then and you know how well _they_ protect privileged client's information. Once he starts at Hogwarts it will be up to you to see that he is protected but I am sure you can manage that."

"I will certainly try," Dumbledore replied.

"So will I," said the Deputy Headmistress with a grim look on her face that promised pain and woe to anyone harming one of her charges.

Albus sighed as he signed the parchment, "I wish ... well I wish many things and even with magic wishing doesn't make it so. Thank you for your diligence in this matter." He handed the signed parchment back and asked, "Any luck finding the late Potter's will?"

"Actually yes," the Ministry lady said. "However there is still a problem."

Dumbledore peered at her over his glasses, "Somehow that does not surprise me. Apparently they hid from their attacker a little too well. What is the problem? Perhaps I could help?"

"Unfortunately you cannot. It is charmed to open only to an adult blood relative or his godfather. We have approached her sister but she refuses to help and we cannot legally force her." The woman shrugged, "She never knew about it before and now she only states that she never wants to see a witch, wizard, or magical being again as long as she lives. Thus since his godfather was convicted of ..."

Albus interrupted her, "Actually he was not _convicted _of anything but sent to Azkaban without trial. I am as convinced of his guilt as you but I hate to see anyone sentenced without due process. Their should have been a trial."

The woman nodded in acceptance of the correction, "In principle I agree with you. However this still leaves no one able to access it until Harry himself become a wizarding adult. He will only have access to the vault set up in his name at his birth. It should be enough to pay for his tuition and books as well as that of his new sister but the will and all the rest of the family inheritance will have to wait until he is old enough to claim them himself."

"Very well, I believe we are done here? This has been a shocking day for me and I want nothing more than time alone." He sighed, "Until the next crisis at least."

The others nodded and left.

September 1985

That September Harry and Hermione Granger start school. Hermione quickly rises to top of the class each year and stays there but Harry is usually in the top 10 as well. He starts off slow but with love and encouragement from his new family his natural intelligence blossoms as does his confidence.

"Hey Harry, did you know that in America they call football soccer?" Hermione said when he made the school team.

"Really? What a daft name," Harry replied. "Hey, do you want to try out too? They have a girl's team."

"No Harry, I'm not big on sports," his sister replied. "I'll swim to stay in shape, it's said to be excellent exercise and mum said I can go with her to the gym when it's too cold to swim outside here."

"Okay sis," Harry said. "You are going to come watch me play though right?"

"Of course Harry! Why wouldn't I?" she responded rolling her eyes.

1988 London, England

One day in March when Hermione has just turned eight years old and they are at the zoo with their parents Hermione feels sorry for some of the captive Capuchin monkeys and suddenly the glass separating them from the people disappears. Her parents rush her and Harry out of the monkey house and fortunately nobody connects her with what happened.

Later her parents figure it must have been some sort of odd coincidence and forget it but the kids remember. That same year during August they were laying on the grass reading, talking and soaking up sunshine when suddenly Hermione saw a snake.

"Look Harry, it's a snake," she wasn't screaming or panicked but she did slowly get up and start backing away towards the house.

Harry on the other hand got up and started towards it.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I saw one of these while golfing with dad. He said it was harmless," Harry replied.

She looked skeptical, "That was miniature golf Harry, not real golf and are you sure this is the same sort of snake?"

Harry turned to look at it again, "I think so."

"You think so? You shouldn't go near it unless you are sure," she replied.

Harry was going to reply when suddenly the snake talked to him! #Excuse me large predator,# it said, #I didn't realize this was your hunting grounds. I'll just be going now.#

Harry was almost speechless but managed to reply, #Thank you#. The snake turned and slithered rapidly away.

Harry turned to his sister, "Did you hear that? The snake talked!"

She shook her head, "No Harry, the snake wasn't talking in words. You were speaking in snake!"

"Really? It sounded normal to me," Harry said.

"Really Harry. All I heard was hissing from both of you," she replied. "I don't think you should tell anybody you can do that. Remember earlier this year at the zoo?"

"Yeah, alright. I promise not to tell anyone. It'll be our secret." He held up his right pinky finger and she linked hers in and they both said "Swear!" at the same time. "Do you think anyone else can do the things we do?" he asked.

"I dunno," she replied. "There are all sorts of legends of magic but none of them are recent. If anyone else has abilities like ours they are hiding them too. Why not ask the snake?"

Harry turned around to do that but the snake was gone from sight, "If we ever get back to the zoo maybe I can ask the ones in the reptile house."

"I'm not sure we should go back to the zoo Harry," Hermione said. "What if I disappear the bars on the lions cage or something?" She looked worried.

"Hey, don't worry sis," Harry hugged her. "If you'd rather not go back to the zoo that's fine. I'll just wait until we see another snake and ask it instead."

"Thank you Harry," she said as she hugged back. "You're my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother," he replied.

She smiled, "I know."

Summer 1991 The Granger Residence

The summer they turn eleven they both get a letter from Hogwarts. Since they are Muggleborn they receive an additional note stating that they will be contacted by a school representative with a date and time on it. Roger and Emma Granger find the fact that it was delivered by an owl very odd but decide to at least consider the place since they are sending people all the way from Scotland to meet them.

That Saturday at 9:00 A.M. sharp two people showed up at the Granger's front door with the telltale crack of apparition and knocked. "Well at least they are prompt," said Roger to Ariadne.

Opening the door they saw a woman who looked about fiftyish wearing a severe black dress and sensible shoes. The only color being a tartan pinned at the left shoulder and running down to the opposite hip then back up. The man with her seemed about thirtyish and wore a tailored suit of white silk. He was smiling broadly and looked carefree and a bit mischievous unless you looked in his eyes. His eyes held old pain, pain that had been conquered but never forgotten.

"Is that the McGonagall tartan?" Roger asked.

The woman gave a small smile and nodded, "Yes it is. I'm quite impressed you recognize it though. It's one of the more obscure ones."

"Oh, I love obscure knowledge. There is nothing better than discovering that which few people know. My daughter takes after me in that I think. She learned to read early and hasn't stopped since," he grinned and stuck his hand out.

As the smiling man shook it Roger's wife said, "Roger? If you're going to talk their ears off at least invite them in first." Ariadne pulled the door from his lax grip and opened it wide, "Welcome to our home, you must be the two people from Hogwarts?"

The lady in black nodded and stepped past the two men as Roger started talking about the recent additions to his library to the other man. She held out a hand, "I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, and with me is Sirius Black."

"Won't you come in? We've quite a lot of questions to ask you," Ariadne replied. She slapped her husband's shoulder, "Enough Roger," she said smiling apologetically. "He gets carried away sometimes but he's harmless and great with kids."

"Both are excellent traits Mrs. Granger," Sirius said entering and closing the door behind him. "I am most grateful to you for being good parents Harry."

Minerva said, "Let us sit down somewhere and I'll explain everything."

They ended up in the family room, "I'll call Hermione and Harry in later," Ariadne said.

Minerva nodded, "Quite sufficient, I assure you. First let me demonstrate some magic. In my experience it helps immensely at the start." She pulled out a wand and started producing effects such as light and darkness, then transfigured a magazine into roses and passed one to each of the Grangers.

Ariadne was slightly hesitant but Roger grabbed his eagerly, "Amazing! Transmutation of matter. It feels real and the thorns are sharp. It even smells like a rose."

His wife was harder to convince but after seeing them turn into a cat and a dog and verifying that fact with her own two hands she was convinced. "And you say our children are capable of such feats?"

"Capable of magic certainly," Minerva replied. "Changing shapes is a rather difficult specialization. One4 who does it is called an Animagus."

"Ah!" said Roger, "From the Latin root?"

Sirius nodded, "A lot of spells have Latin roots. Especially the oldest ones."

Ariadne gave him a penetrating look, "Now, how about you explain your comment about our son Harry?"

He grinned back, "I'll be glad to, no thumbscrews required. You see I knew his birth parents. We all went to school together at Hogwarts along with two others. It's a long story so you should get comfortable and you may want a drink handy." He pulled a small bottle from a jacket pocket and enlarged it to full size. "Thirty year old Laphroaig," he said.

After they all held a glass of the single malt Scotch he started his story. He told of growing up in the Black family and rebelling against their views of the world. Of how he first met James, Remus, and Peter and of James' romance with Lily Evans. He told of the rise of the Dark Lord and how the Potters went into hiding. He loses his smile and looks haunted as he tells of their betrayal by Peter and his false imprisonment.

"Wait a minute," Ariadne interrupts. "Do you mean to say they threw you into this prison without a chance to represent yourself?"

Minerva spoke up for the first time since Sirius started talking, "Sirius was blaming himself for suggesting Peter be their secret keeper and did not demand his right to give testimony under Veritaserum," she paused and added as an aside, "it is a potion that makes you tell the truth," then continued, "Still it was indeed a travesty of justice. It is in fact one reason both the Minister for Magic and the Chief Warlock positions changed later that year. The Chief Warlock position was filled by the same man who is Headmaster of Hogwarts, a man of sterling reputation, but the Ministerial position was not. Cornelius Fudge stopped the practice but did nothing to put right previous transgressions. When he was replaced two years ago, the new Minister, Rufus Scrimgeor, reviewed all the cases that were in any way questionable. Sirius finally had his trial and after being exonerated was given a public apology."

Sirius adds, "And I promptly sued the bastards. Won too." His smile is now back but not quite as bright.

"I should hope so!" Ariadne snorted. "I hope you got a nice fat settlement from them."

"Oh I did," he nodded, losing his smile again. "I didn't really need the money and it certainly wasn't enough compensation for years of my life but it helped."

The Deputy Headmistress pulls out an old wizarding newspaper, "Here is a picture of the Minister apologizing to Sirius. Mind you he was using the opportunity to look good in the press but at least he does what is right even if he prefers to do it in front of as many cameras as possible."

"Sounds like wizard politicians are no different than non-magical ones to me," snorted Roger. He looked at the paper with the headline "Sirius Black Innocent!". After getting used to the way the picture moved he noticed the date, which was January 08, 1989. "Mr. Black," he said, "I remain confused on one thing."

His wife snorted, "_One_ thing?"

Sirius grinned at her before asking Roger, "Ask away and I'll tell you if I know the answer."

"If you went free two years ago why haven't we heard from you sooner?" Roger asked.

"A good question," Sirius nodded and drank a bit more single malt. He thinks for a minute or two deciding how to describe his state of mind without unduly scaring the Grangers, "I spent most of my time as a dog. It's a different mindset, you don't feel time dragging on you and even the most spartan accommodations for a human are more than adequate for a dog."

"Ah, so you needed time to adjust to being human again?" Roger nodded.

"That and I wanted to be somewhere other than Great Britain for a while. I did ask after Harry but both Minerva and Albus assured me he was in good hands so I've spent the last two years in the Caribbean getting used to being a free human being again."

"Albus?" Ariadne asked.

"Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Chief Warlock," Minerva said.

Sirius nodded, "And now that the kids are going to be entering magical society I came back. If you decide not to let me see him I'll understand but I can help you all adjust and I've created a trust that will pay for their schooling whether you allow me to meet my godson or not."

"Frankly Mr. Black," Ariadne said frowning, "if I had a choice I'd never let them join in this magical community. It sounds dangerous for adults let alone children but from you tell me they are already part of it. This Accidental Magic Minerva speaks of explains so much we've witnessed." She reached out and grabbed Roger's hand.

He squeezed her hand and spoke to Minerva, "I take it that this law requires the children to go to 'a' school but not necessarily the one you represent?"

"Well yes but Hogwarts is the finest school in the world!" she replied.

"As well as the only one in Great Britain," Sirius added with a grin.

"Where are the others?" Ariadne asked. "Maybe we should visit them too."

"There is a small one in Southern Ireland," Sirius said grinning at McGonagall's shock that anyone who want to go anywhere else. "It's an old Druid school though and very old fashioned. Hogwarts gets a number of Irish students because their parents aren't fond of the old rites and some because they don't want to speak Gaelic."

"Well Hermione knows a little Gaelic but she's better at Latin. The only living language other than English she is fluent in is French. Is there a French school?"

"Yes, it's called Beauxbatons. It is in the south of France along the Mediterranean coast. They have good relations with Hogwarts. They hold all their classes in French but if the kids are good enough ..."

Roger frowned, "Hermione speaks some French but Harry doesn't speak anything but English."

Sirius nodded, "There are two schools in America that speak English but The Salem Academy for Witches is a girls only school so if you wanted them both to go it would have to be the Marie Laveau Voodoo Academy."

Minerva McGonagall sighed, "There is also a Native American one, The Great Ghost Dance School of Shamanism. They normally accept only Native Americans but they will make an exception for Harry I'm sure."

"And if I donate enough money they'll make one for Hermione too," Sirius said. "Of course you may not want them only loincloths and moccasins at school for the next seven years," he added and laughed at the look on Ariadne's face. "If that's a no then the Uluru Academy at Ayer's Rock in Australia would be out for the same reason." His eyes twinkled, "Unless bodypaint counts?"

"Is that all of them?" Ariadne asked. Her daughter was not going to parade around like a half naked savage if she could help it. And she wasn't sanguine about the children learning voodoo either.

"All of those that speak English," he replied and McGonagall nodded in agreement.

"Well why don't you sit here and relax while we go talk privately? We'll be back when we've decided."

After a long discussion, made longer by Roger trying to convince his wife that loincloths and moccasins weren't immoral just the trappings of a different culture, they came back in. Roger spoke for them both, "We think Hogwarts is the best choice based on what you have told us."

Sirius nodded, "Of course you are welcome to check our information. In the meantime can we meet the kids? Oh and it's seven years normally but they can quit after five if their grades are good enough and the wizarding world considers you adult at 17. We also have connections at Oxford and Cambridge should they choose to continue their education in a non-magical university after graduation."

"There are no wizarding universities?" Roger asked.

"None I've ever heard of," replied Sirius.

"Alright we'll go get the kids and let you introduce yourselves to them."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As before I do not own the HP universe or any of the media it is sold in and am making no money from this endeavour.

Author's Note: Thanks to Riotstarter for the review! Thanks also to those who have PM'ed. Thank you to ladysavay who reviewed! I'm sorry it wasn't clear that the goblin was just setting up to do all the things Sirius asked. I've tried to make that clearer. You comment on stating their business in the lobby was well taken and I have changed that bit. Still un-beta'ed. Several people have asked similar questions so I will put the answers here. There will be no m/m slash. There may be f/f slash at a later date. Sorry to all who asked for H/Hr but not in this story. I hope you enjoy and review! I have an idea for pairings for the future but nothing is quite set in stone yet so if you want me to consider a pairing that isn't H/Hr and not male slash then mention it in a review and I'll consider it. Thank you for reading this.

Chapter 2

When Harry and Hermione were called in they were surprised but believing, "We always knew we were different," Harry said and his sister nodded.

"Do you know anything of the genetics of magic?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"The what?" Sirius said confused.

Minerva gave a small nod, "I believe I know what you mean Ms. Granger and I'm sorry to say no one has made a thorough study of it. All we have currently is superstition and old wives tales."

"Wow, maybe I could be the Watson and Crick of the Magical World," Hermione said happily.

Minerva McGonagall pulled out a few sheets of parchment, "This is a list of required texts, equipment, and potion ingredients for the coming year."

Sirius adds, "If you agree I'll be happy to show you how to access Diagon Alley. It's a row of magical shops, you can buy all your supplies as well as robes and uniforms. It also has a branch of Gringott's where all wizards do their banking."

Roger's eyes gleamed, "Do wizards use a different currency? Do you know when the two diverged? Is it based on precious metals? Do you know the exchange rate?" He would have continued but his wife kicked his ankle unobtrusively.

Sirius said, "Yes, no, yes, no respectively," and laughed good-naturedly.

Professor McGonagall stated, "It was five pounds to the Galleon last time I checked. Unfortunately inside the bank is technically and officially the territory of the Goblin Nation and they are often picky about who might enter." She shrugged, "On the whole I'd imagine they will consider you as a potential customer and make an effort to get your business but I will have to send them as letter asking permission if you should want to accompany Harry and his godfather into the bank Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Of course we do," said Ariadne.

The Professor nodded, "I certainly would in your place. I'll send an owl when I get back to the school and let you know tomorrow."

Ariadne nodded back, "When we receive your letter we'll go from there."

Minerva and Sirius stood, "I guess we'll be going then. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," he said shaking Mr. Granger's hand. Minerva said "As soon as I receive a reply I shall return with it. Will you be here tomorrow?"

Ariadne nodded, "We will." She quirked an eyebrow at Sirius as he kissed her hand instead of shaking it. "I suppose some of your customs are nice. I just hope I'm not making a big mistake."

"I hope we can assure you that you are making the best possible choice Mrs. Granger," Professor McGonagall said and the both apparated away with a crack sound.

"Fascinating," said Mr. Granger.

"Noisy," said Mrs. Granger, "and I wonder if there are ways to keep people from just popping in to your house."

"I'll try to find out for you mom," Hermione said. "Won't we Harry?"

"Sure sis," Harry said. "If I do have gold in a vault somewhere I'd like to claim it. Then you wouldn't need to pay anything for me and I could pay for Hermione's stuff too!"

"That's very generous of you Harry," Ariadne said. "We'll see."

The next day Minerva and Sirius knocked once again at 9:00 A.M. Ariadne opened the door and they were shown to the den. "Thank you for being prompt."

"Tardiness is just being sloppy with time Mrs. Granger. I try not to be sloppy with anything," the deputy headmistress said. She was dressed in a different severe black dress but this time Sirius was in a Hawaiian shirt and brightly colored Bermuda shorts over white loafers.

"And she dragged me along with her so I'm on time too," said Sirius then winked.

Minerva frowned, "He likes to appear to be stuck at fifteen but he's more adult that he likes to behave. It's rather annoying but harmless." She gestured to his current rather loud attire, "You wouldn't think to look at him but he's one of the richest men in England and certainly the richest wizard. He was a lot of help in dealing with the goblins and they have agreed to let you in to Gringott's. If you so desire you could transfer some money to a vault of your own where you can draw gold and silver from in order to make purchases at wizarding shops and they are willing to help you. They are also willing to meet with Harry and give him access to any vaults with his name on them."

Sirius interrupts with, "And you may wish to see how much he has before transferring any money. He's likely to be well off even without the will being read and I have an idea or two on how that can proceed."

"Wouldn't the will have been read long ago if there was one?" Ariadne asked as Roger came in with the kids.

Sirius looked embarrassed and Minerva snorted, "It seems his father James cast a spell on it to protect it from the attackers. It appeared to be blank paper. Unfortunately both James and his friends have always been quite advanced even as teenagers and the authorities have been unable to remove the spell on the will. They stopped trying long before they let this poor man out of prison and he only heard of the trouble while arranging for our visit. He believes he may know what spell James used." She shrugs, "They were as close as brothers for the whole seven years I taught them. If it can be deciphered then Sirius has the best chance."

"Well," Sirius said, "either me or Moony."

"That's 'Mooney or I' Mr. Black. There is no call for bad grammar just because you are an adult now. In fact there is less, you are about to become a role model. You must put your best foot forward and see if you can prevent Harry from making the mistakes you did," Minerva said.

Sirius looked up at her and grinned, "Well I'd thought myself more in the role of favorite uncle. I'm pretty sure no one wants their kid to grow up like me."

She gave him a fond look, "Despite your irreverence Mr. Black you possess many fine qualities for young people to emulate. You are compassionate, intelligent, brave, and defend what you know to be right." He starts thanking her but she continues, "You are also possessed of many not so sterling qualities and I know you could eliminate if you tried."

"Ah, but removing everything you consider a flaw would take all the fun out of life! If I must be rich and have to deal with all the lawyers, accountants, and paperwork then I am determined to have fun along the way!"

"Here, Here!" Roger clapped.

Sirius bowed, "Thank you, now we should get going. Once we've seen the goblins we'll have some leisure time but we'll also be perfectly placed to get all the kid's school supplies and such. I have spent enough time in both the magical and muggle, that is non-magical, worlds that I fancy myself an excellent guide and Minnie here,"

She snorts, "You know I hate that dreadful nickname."

He continues, "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall has already provided the lists of texts required and other equipment as well so hopefully we can get all the business out of the way and settle in to getting to know each over some ice cream afterward. I feel a hankering for a hot fudge sundae."

"Mr. Black may I remind you that you are nearing forty years old?"

"I am? However did that happen?" He makes a face of comically exaggerated horror and both kids break into giggles.

Shaking her head she glares at him with no apparent effect, "It is certainly true that time is passing so if you have no objections we can get on with necessary business." She hands Ariadne a small sheet of parchment, "That is the address from where we can all most conveniently access the main shopping district of magical Britain and the local branch of Gringott's."

Ariadne passed it to Roger who said, "I think I can get us there in thirty or so minutes barring any nasty traffic."

The Grangers, all four of them, were unimpressed by the Leaky Cauldron until Sirius tapped the bricks and opened the way. The children were impressed by Diagon Alley but the adults were thinking it looked a bit small.

"Is this all there is for all of wizarding Great Britain?" Ariadne asked.

"Well this is the largest collection of magical shops on the island yes," McGonagall said. "Why do you ask?"

Sirius was grinning as Ariadne tried to explain, "Well we are used to much larger stores and a wider variety."

Minerva thought on it. It was not a question she was often asked, "Well the stores are much larger on the inside and as for variety, well we witches and wizards tend to be very traditional. Also there are never very many of us so we don't need too many stores. It also makes it easier to hide them from prying eyes."

"Well that does make some sense. Where is this bank you spoke of?"

"It's down towards the end of the street," Minerva pointed. "It's not far to walk though."

When they reached the doors Sirius suddenly looked arrogantly aristocratic, and in a firm commanding tone he announced, "Lord Black and party by appointment."

The guards bowed and opened the doors. Once inside he relaxed, "I'm not good at hauteur but sometimes it's expected of me." As they strode inside they saw the place was indeed much bigger inside that had seemed possible from the outside. They strode past tellers on either side for several minutes that felt like an hour until a goblin walked up to them.

"How may we assist you Lord Black?" the goblin said.

"May your gold multiply and you foes feel your wrath. We have a lot to do today but I'm sure your efficiency is up to the task. However some of it is of a sensitive nature and not to be discussed in a lobby. May we be shown to a private room before we continue?"

"Of course Lord Black," the goblin said. "Please follow me."

Minerva McGonagall demurred, "This is mostly family business from here. I'll just take care of my own business here and meet you at the ice cream parlor later. I hope everything goes well."

Sirius nodded as they followed the goblin, "Very well Minerva, we'll see you later on then."

The goblin led them to a well appointed room with seating for both species and a side table with various refreshments. "Please help yourselves to coffee, tea, juice, or firewhiskey," the goblin said. He took nothing for himself and sat in dragon hide chair. "Now we are private Lord Black. What business do you have with Gringotts this day?"

"I have a new will to place with you. I wish to confirm that tuition for these two kids has been paid to Hogwarts." He gestures to Harry and Hermione then to their parents, "Also the Grangers are considering setting up a vault and would like to discuss policies and exchange rates. Please treat them as honored guests as they are good people and friends to two Ancient and Most Noble houses." Sirius paused as the goblin looked about to speak but then the goblin stared briefly at Harry and obviously swallowed what he'd been about to say.

Sirius grinned and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "This is my godson Harold James Potter. I witness that he is alive, of sound mind and body, and the last living male of the direct line of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. He is here to be officially identified and given access to inheritance."

"The identification will of course be no problem milords," Hermione and her parents all noticed the goblin was now using the plural but Harry was too shocked at the idea of getting an inheritance. He was lost in imaginings of sentimental keepsakes and family portraits. Meanwhile the goblin was continuing, "However we are still unable to find the password required to make the will legible."

"I believe I can help with that as well if I might be allowed access to it," Sirius said.

"Well that should be no problem. If you can indeed do that we will then probate the will but may still not be able to have the hearing today as we do not know what is in the will and it may take some time to set it all up in accordance with whatever instructions may have been left. If you are able to break the protections so that we can finally read the will then we shall notify as to when the official reading will commence."

Sirius nodded, "I understand that. Your professionalism is as legendary as your battle prowess. Hopefully he can at least access a trust vault so he has some ready cash? I am sure James would have set one up for him."

"Indeed milord's father did set up a trust vault for his son and he can access that as soon as his identity has been conclusively proven. It has only 10,000 or so galleons but it is topped off at the end of each quarter so it should be sufficient for walking around money until he receives the bulk of his estate," the goblin states. "Was there anything further milords?" he said looking at both Sirius and Harry.

"I can't think of anything else," Sirius said. "Any questions you have Harry?"

"Can I bring Hermione with me when I get identified?" Harry asked diffidently. He really wanted either her or his mom along and his parents would be busy discussing finance. Besides she was magical too and that might make a difference as to whether she could come or not.

The goblin nodded, "Of course milord. You are entitled to one witness as well as your magical guardian."

"Magical Guardian?" Hermione asked. "And might I have your name sir? I am Hermione."

"Ah, it is always a pleasure to deal with those both astute and polite. My name is Hookbill, I am the Black family account manager. For those wizards who are muggleborn or otherwise raised by non-magical folk a guardian who is familiar with the magical world is appointed. If no suitable relative or godparent is available it defaults to the headmaster of the school to which the child goes. If your parents approve of Mr. Black they can have him be your magical guardian as well as the putative Mr. Potter's."

The Grangers considered and whispered back and forth a bit before Roger asked, "Is that something we can get information on while discussing account options?"

Hookbill pondered a moment then nodded, "It is a bit irregular but as friends of two of the four most ancient houses of the wizarding world it could certainly be arranged." He took out a feathered quill and a piece of parchment and wrote quickly. Once finished he put away the quill and took out a wand. Tapping the parchment turned it into four separate paper airplanes which took off through a door in the back. "That should take care of setting up everything we have already discussed. If there are no further requirements I'll lead you to the correct room."

"No, I think that will do it unless Harry has further questions?"

Harry squirmed a bit as everyone looked at him but managed to answer, "No, as long as I can bring Hermione with me everywhere I'll be fine."

She squealed at the thought, "Ooh! I can't wait to see everything!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own this. :)

Author's Note: Here is Chapter three. Sorry if it took a bit of a while. We finally get to see the rites. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Juggler 196 and AustrianShadow for reviewing. :) I'll keep your pairing ideas in mind. I meant to post this yesterday but Real Life attacked.

Chapter Three - The Rite of Identification

Soon two other goblins entered the room. Hookbill gestured to the younger looking one, "This is Gnarltooth. He will explain our finance laws and elucidate the benefits of having a vault here." That goblin gave a short bow to the Grangers and sat across from them.

"I will be happy to answer all of your questions today," the younger goblin said.

Roger grinned and his eyes twinkled, "That will be most excellent. May your gold ever increase."

The goblin looked surprised but smiled and nodded, "May all your enemies be headless."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and traded a look with Harry. He grinned and nodded, sure that she would manage to get all the relevant information before Roger got too carried away.

Hookbill coughed politely to get attention then gestured to the other goblin who gave a short bow to Harry, "I am Lancebreaker, the Potter account manager for the last 325 years. I will handle all portions of the business that have to do with that account then deliver you back here. Once you have been confirmed as Lord Potter, and I have no doubt that you will, I will brief you on the state of your finances and give you your signet ring." He looked at Sirius, "Lord Black I understand you believe you have the password to unlock the Potter's Will?"

"I am pretty sure it is either one of two phrases Lancebreaker," he said.

"Very good milord," Lancebreaker said. He then turned to Harry, "Aside from your guardian who, if anyone, do you wish present during the rites and briefings?"

Harry reached over and took Hermione's hand, "I choose Hermione Granger, my adopted sister."

Lancebreaker gave a short bow to her as well, "I am honored to meet you. Please follow me." He lead them from the room and through various hallways and down a few flights of stairs until the came into a room with natural stone walls that were covered in glowing runes.

"Wow," Harry and Hermione said together.

Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, I was always pants at runes myself but they can be very impressive when done right. You'll get a chance to learn all this yourselves at Hogwarts but not until third year."

In the center of the room was a polished granite table with a piece of blank parchment, a large ornate key, and a flat hand-sized stone with that had runes carved into it as well.

Lancebreaker said, "Milords I am sorry for any inconvenience but I must insist that the first thing we do is establish the young lord's identity."

Harry nodded, "I don't mind but can you tell me what to expect?"

"Well since the identity stone is already enchanted your part in it is fairly simple," Lancebreaker stated. "You must cut yourself enough to be able to cover all the runes with blood. It is very important that you not miss any. Then the stone will project your true name into the air above it as well as list any bonds, curses, compulsions, or other magic currently operating on you."

"Anything?" Sirius asked.

"Any magic the goblin nation is familiar with," replied Lancebreaker.

"That should be a comprehensive list indeed," Sirius said.

Harry took a deep breath then fished his Swiss Army knife and opened the blade, "Well here goes then." He sliced open his palm as Hermione looked away then smeared the blood across the stone making sure to get it on each rune. When he finished his hand tingled and he saw that the wound had closed.

The stone hummed and rattled for a minute or so then started writing golden letters in the air. As they all watched it wrote, "Harold James Potter, son of James Edward Potter and Lily Rose Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Godson and magical ward of Sirius Orion Black, One of the heirs of Godric Gryffindor, Lord of Godric's Hollow, Earl of Kildare, Failed Horcrux of Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Bearer of Fertilitas Maledictio curse, Bearer of the Blessing of Murphy, Child of Prophecy."

Everyone stared at the golden writing for some time after it had finished. Lancebreaker was the first to react, he removed a rune etched knife from it's sheath and cut his own palm. "I hereby witness that the rite was performed properly and the answers give are true. Any who deny this also deny goblin honor and insult our nation, so mote it be!" He placed his bloody palm on the stone and the glowing letters vanished along with all the blood.

Sirius was the next to recover from shock, "Can you explain everything after the Earldom?"

"I am unfamiliar with both the curses and the blessing," Lancebreaker said. "I am an expert on finance not curses but if Lord Potter requests it I can have a Curse Breaker join us to explain things."

Sirius turned to Harry who was still wide-eyed at what they had seen, "Harry? Curse Breakers are experts at breaking curses and protecting property. I would advise you to agree. The sooner we know the sooner we can deal with it."

Harry nodded slowly, "Not all magic is fun is it?"

Sirius shook his head sadly, "No Harry, it isn't."

Harry nodded, "I authorize the Curse Breaker to come and explain to all of us and could you please send someone to tell my folks?"

Lancebreaker nods and writes out two notes. After tapping them with a wand they become two paper airplanes that zoom out of the room after the door was opened. "A Curse Breaker should be here shortly and Gnarltooth will inform the Grangers."

"Can you also protect Muggle homes?" Hermione asked.

"We can, but are rarely asked to do so," stated Lancebreaker.

Harry smiled and hugged his sister, "You're brilliant Hermione!" Then turning to the goblin, "I'll want my home, which is a Muggle home, warded as well as possible. Will the person you called be able to do that as well?"

"Certainly, I would suggest you clear up the curses on you first but that is up to you. Any Curse Breaker employed by us can help you out with warding a home. Shall I write you out a price list while we wait for him to get here?"

"I would like that thank you," Harry replied.

Looking at the list Harry saw he would need help to see what the wards did. "Sirius can you help us decide which ones do what?"

"Sure Harry," he looked at the list. "I have one of everything but the fidelius. It will protect your house from all the elements and all but the most powerful of magic. It should also warn you of trespassers and prevent anyone from just appearing in your home." He shrugged, "Most of those who can afford it get these and if your trust account does not have enough in it I'll be happy to spot you the money." He grinned, "A favor from one lord to another. You may also want to get your floo connection as well."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It connects your fireplace to all the others on the network so you can talk through it and step through the flames to the other location. You should also ward it if you turn it on so nobody can use it as an entry unless you okay it."

"I'd advise against it though," a new voice joined in. "Floos work best when there is someone magical in the house."

Harry looked over at the newcomer and was surprised to find a human standing there. The newcomer was white haired and wearing a plain black robe with the Gringott's symbol and the words Curse Breaker on the front. He moved so slowly that Harry whispered to Sirius, "If he's that old maybe we should ask for a different man?"

Sirius grinned and whispered back, "He's not stiff Harry, he's just habitually cautious."

Harry looked at his godfather, "Do you know him?"

"Nope!" Sirius replied still grinning.

"Then how do you know?"

The old man replied, "Because if I wasn't cautious I wouldn't have lived to be this old young man."

Harry looked embarrassed but the cursebreaker was amused, "The golden rule of all cursebreakers is that you can there are old cursebreakers and bold cursebreakers but they are no old, bold cursebreakers."

Lancebreaker looked disapproving, "Yes, well since you are human and the young lord is underage I sent for you. He is surprisingly good at showing proper respect though. He even greeted me properly so I suppose ... no matter. He needs his adoptive parent's home warded and the explanation for several curses and one blessing. Please wait until all other business has been concluded then escort them to a consultation room."

The old man gave a short bow and replied, "I will do so revered elder. Honor to your house and clan."

The goblin nodded back seeming more at ease, "Now before I leave you I believe you said you could unlock this will Lord Black?" He indicated a blank rectangle of Parchment.

"Indeed I can," Sirius said. "Pardon my wand use in your nation but it will be necessary."

"I had anticipated that, proceed milord," the goblin replied.

Sirius pulled his wand and smiling sadly tapped the parchment once and said, "Mischief Managed."

To everyone else's astonishment words began appearing on the page. The goblin quickly wiped the look of surprise of his face and rolled up the parchment, "I will call you when we are ready to hold the reading milord." He sealed the parchment with wax and a ring bearing the bank's seal then put it away. "You mentioned a new will milord?"

"Yes although since your rite identified Harry as my heir I'm not sure it's necessary now," Sirius replied.

The goblin grinned showing many sharp teeth, "It became fact as far as the magic is concerned when you signed it and sealed it with your signet but as far as the law is concerned you must still get it witnessed and read by either us or the ministry." Then the goblin's smile widened, "I assume you'd prefer us?"

"You are as wise as you are strong Lancebreaker," Sirius replied and handed over a roll of parchment sealed with black wax.

"Thank you milord," the goblin bowed once to Sirius and once to Harry then left with both wills.

The old man beckoned them, "I'll show you to one of our consultation rooms. There we can discuss both the warding of your family's home and you say there are curses on the young lord?"

"Yes," Sirius said. "We did the Rite of Identification for him and it listed quite a lot of things. We were hoping you could tell him what they meant. I think I recognized one of them but it's best to be sure since apparently even James did not know of some of them."

The man nodded and pulled out his wand and a sheet of parchment. He pointed to the rune-carved stone, "Was this the exact stone used?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, and I was the one identified. Was everything it listed true?"

"Oh yes, unfortunately everything shown during the rite is factually correct. Let me just make a copy so I'll know what I'm dealing with," He made a few precise gestures over the stone and writing appeared on the parchment. After reading it through once his eyebrows rose, "Dear me, I dare say you are lucky you got me. Most of my younger colleagues wouldn't know half of these. They don't teach the darker curses these days. They say it just gives people ideas but it also leaves people unprepared should they run into one. Well I am sure you are not paying to hear my opinion on the board of trustees so let us move to more comfortable surroundings and I shall explain these to you young Lord Potter."

They followed him to a much cheerier room. The walls were white marble and the ceiling made of glowing crystal, there was a polished stone table surrounded by comfortable chairs and a side table with crystal pitchers of water charmed to remain cold and pastries under an everfresh charm.

"Please help yourselves to refreshments and if you want anything not there just ask." He waited until they were seated then spoke, "How detailed would you like me to be? You are paying me by the hour and while I am sure you can afford me you might wish me to be brief."

"Actually I need an overview first so I can ask proper questions. I do not wish to be brief, I need to know everything I can learn about what the Rite revealed."

The old man nodded, "Very well, however the Black Family library likely has information on all of these as well as a copy of Smeerp's Peerage on existing magical lordships and their ancestral duties and privileges. You should look there as well."

Sirius nods, "I will be happy to have Harry look through my family's library but first tell us what you know please."

The old man smiles, "Very well I'm not stalling to pad the bill. The Rite shows your true name and any magic that is bound to either your bloodline or your soul. The Earldom entitles you to a seat in the English House of Lords once you reach eighteen and the Lordship of House Potter will entitle you to a seat on the Wizengamot, our legislative body, once you reach seventeen. You will be entitled to a seat for the Lordship of House Black when you come in to the lordship but you will need to appoint a proxy as you cannot vote in your own person more than once, not counting proxies. It is usual for a Lord to appoint his spouse but it can be any family member with magic. Being heir to Gryffindor does not give a seat as his direct line ended and his lordship passed to another house but as he was an enchanter of legendary status there may be items of his crafting that you are able to use because of sharing his blood."

The cursebreaker pauses and takes a drink of water, "Are you following all this milord? Shall I continue?"

Harry nods, "Please do."

"The Blessing of Murphy is technically a curse or so we were taught in school. It targets the enemies of the bearer though so it is normally called a blessing. Any plans against the bearer have a greatly increased failure rate, especially if there is a way they can fail coincidentally. It's as if the magic seeks loopholes in an enemy plan and uses them to help you. It depends on the strength of the original caster but in general any plans that are made to harm you specifically will fail unless they are very well made and fail in such a way as to seem coincidental. It is an ancient charm and not much seen today. Offhand I can't think of anyone who would even know how to cast it. It would explain how you survived the killing curse that night and ended up with that cursed scar."

"My scar is cursed?" Harry asked.

"It is more proper to say that it is the visible sign of one but yes," the old man nodded. "I mention it last if you don't mind. We generally list these things in order of severity. Being a child of prophecy means there is a prophecy made about you. There is no way I can tell what it is but there should be a record in the department of mysteries, all true prophecies have a copy there. You'll need to have your godfather make an appointment and it may take a few months. Next is the Fertilitas Maledictio, another ancient curse. It's no longer legal but it is four hundred years old in this case and it was cast in wartime if I remember correctly."

"You know when it was cast?" Harry said.

The old man looks at Sirius, "Don't they still teach it in History of Magic?"

Sirius shakes his head, "I never heard of it in that class. Professor Binns only taught us about Goblin Wars."

"Hmph! The man should be sacked!" the old cursebreaker exclaims.

"Sacked? He would have to be exorcised. He's a ghost and still teaches. They say he croaked in the middle of a lesson one day and just kept droning on. If they didn't replace him for being dead then I doubt they ever will."

"Hmph! Well the wizards in England were upset at with that particular king and would have stayed out of the war but apparently nobody told the French. They had a Veela seduce Edward Potter who was the colonel of the wizarding regiment back then. She ..." he trailed off looking at the two eleven year olds. "Well needless to say she acquired ... materiel with which the curse was cast. It wasn't entirely successful. It didn't prevent them from having any children but limited them to one child per wife. Since only males could inherit this narrowed the line until it has been hanging on by a thread for quite some time. I believe your grandfather or maybe great-grandfather Charlus was the first Potter to trigger the End of Line Clause in the Potter family will. If I remember correctly he married a Black."

Sirius nodded, "Yes he married Dorea Black."

"What's an End of Line Clause?" Harry asked.

"It's a magical proviso added by most noble wizarding houses. Usually enchanted in the very signet rings that signify the title has passed but sometimes enforced in other ways it usually requires the last member of the House to do his best to perpetuate the line. I have books on this as well in my ancestral home. I'll add it to the list of books to lend you although I'm starting to wonder if it might not be best if you came over for a week or so you could get used to the wizarding world a bit before going off to Hogwarts for 10 months."

Harry looked stunned and Hermione thoughtful. She spoke up, "Does that mean that if he married and she couldn't have children he'd be forced to get a divorce?"

The old cursebreaker looked shocked, "Good heavens no! What an idea."

The two children looked relieved until the old man continued, "He'd be forced to take another wife, of course. Poor old Edward Potter ended up with a dozen but of course that was before most modern magical diagnostic spells. These days the mediwitches can tell you if a girl is fertile in two shakes of a lamb's tail so you don't to worry about that." He paused, "Well not for that reason at least."

Sirius chuckled at their faces, "Multiple wives isn't the norm in the wizarding world but they are legal. Wedding vows are magically binding you see so there needs to be a way to avoid defaulting on clauses and other similar problems. But enough about weddings, I think it's time to hear about the scar."

The old man nodded,"Very well." He sighed, "I suppose I don't like talking about it. It is never taught at school. It is a foul black magic that allows one to cheat death but only at the cost of another's pain. However the Dark Lord either failed in this case, or more likely did not intend this result. It is a complex magic, not something you can do on the spur of the moment. If it had worked you would have been taken over by him and the ritual would shown his name instead of yours."

"So I'm safe?" Harry asked.

"From possession by the shadow lodged in your scar yes. However it should be removed as soon as possible if at all possible. If you are willing to authorize the expense I'll undertake to research possible cures," the man said.

"Don't you get paid by the hour for that?" Sirius asked.

"Well yes," the bank employee replied.

"And you aren't even sure there is one or that it can be used without killing him?" Sirius pressed.

The old man looked uncomfortable, "Well there is a way to destroy I'm sure but you are correct in that any way I can find is likely to be fatal. No one has ever made a human horcux as far as I'm aware. There have been a few animal ones though and the animal always had to be killed. I have not been holding out false hopes though! Since this was not a properly done Horcrux it is possible that we can kill it with killing the young lord."

"Nevertheless I think we'll research it on our own first. It will save Harry's fortune and perhaps his life." Sirius made a shooing gesture, "You may go. Send a goblin to escort us back to the rest of our party."

The old man rose, bowed, and left. While waiting for the promised guide Sirius grinned at Harry, "No need to worry. It hasn't affected you so far so we should have as long as we need to solve the problem. Don't you worry for a second."

Harry gave his godfather a brave smile, "I won't." He looked over at his sister, "I'd say we shouldn't tell mom and dad but you probably feel you have to right?"

She grinned back at him and held up a pinky, "We pinky swore to keep each other's secrets about magic remember? I won't tell them. As long as it isn't hurting you there is no reason to make them worry." She poked him, "You just better keep mine when I tell you something, mister! I have the goods on you."

Harry grinned and held up his hands in surrender, "Okay! I agree, and thanks sis."

A goblin then came by and led them back to the Grangers and brought two leather pouches with him, "You wanted to withdraw some money from your vault for you and your sister Lord Potter?"

"Oh right, I'd almost forgotten," Harry replied as the goblin handed him and Hermione each a bag.

The goblin also handed him what looked like an old fashioned key with a number etched into it, "Your account manager thought you might have and since he was sending me with your vault key he decided it would be easiest if I brought you these at the same time."

Harry took it and smiled, "Thank you, may all your enemies be headless."

The goblin gave a short bow, "My pleasure Lord Potter. Now if you like I will escort you, Lord Black and your sister back to the Grangers."

Sirius stood and nodded, "We are ready to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP Universe.

Author's Note: Sorry this is late. I'm ancient of days and we get sick more often than youngsters do.

I'd like to mention three fics that made me want to start writing HP fiction and gave me an idea or two for later on.

Beginning_to_Question

The_Accidental_Bond

Harry_Potter_and_the_Price_of_Being_Noble

Thank you for reading!

Chapter Four

It was only when they were almost back to their parents that Harry remembered they had informed his folks of the results of the ID spell. He just had time to whisper his worry to Hermione and then they were in the room.

Hermione saved the day though, she diverted them with a rant about "Medieval attitudes towards women" and by the time their parents remembered they had an innocuous answer ready. After she wound down, which was several minutes later as she really wasn't faking most of her outrage at how women were treated, they left the bank and met Professor McGonagall at the ice cream shop.

Mr. Granger was slightly embarrassed when he realized they didn't take pounds, "I'm glad we opted for the vault Ariadne. It doesn't feel right to have your eleven year old daughter buying you ice cream."

Ariadne kissed his cheek, "Don't say anything to her love she's happy to be doing it. I'll agree with you that I'm glad it will be only this once."

They took their purchases to the table. It was originally a bit small but a casual wave from the professor enlarged it. "So have you got everything straightened out?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah I was able to unlock the Potter will. They will call us when the reading is to be held. Harry has been officially identified and in a few days I'll give Harry the signet ring of the Black heir. The Potter ring will have to wait until the will is read and whatever you get for being an Earl will have to wait even longer I'd expect. We have an inquiry in. I'll be sure to let you know when I hear something. Or they might send it direct to Harry, in which case I hope you'll let me know."

"I'm sure we will Mr. Black. You've been a great help in a confusing time," Roger said. "Both of you have been sterling," he added nodding at the Professor.

"I'm glad I could help," she said. "However now that you've got the lists and done the most essential things I'm afraid I'll have to leave you. I've other new students to visit and more people to convince of the existence of magic. I'm sure Mr. Black will stay with you while you shop. He only _looks_ unreliable." With that she stood up and disappeared with a slight crack.

Sirius grinned, "She taught me when I was at school and didn't look appreciably different then." He shook his head, "I believe she still sees me as an adolescent." He laughed, "Of course, I know several young women who'd agree with her."

Ariadne smiled, "Well you do seem very boyish Mr. Black but you have been quite helpful so perhaps you can suggest the first store we should visit?"

"I'd suggest Madame Malkin's first. She can measure Harry and Hermione and make their robes while we do the rest of our shopping. She's one who rather impressed with titles so we should get prompt service even if the shop is crowded."

When they got to Madam Malkin's he turned out to be right about that. She hurried a little blond boy of the dais in the fitting room once she saw who had entered.

The boy shook his fist at the woman, "When my father hears about this..." he left the threat unspoken but obvious.

"When you tell mention it was Lord Black who came in I doubt he'll say boo," the woman replied unconcerned.

The pale-haired boy scowled but said nothing else as he left.

A bit shocked, the Grangers said nothing as both kids were measured and new robes promised ready in four hours but once they left Roger found his voice, "Does that happen to you often?"

"Yes actually," Sirius admitted. "It will happen to Harry too, young as he is, because he's a lord. I don't encourage it but most of my family did so I tend to get it more." He frowned, "There are also those who believe that I was released because of bribery not innocence. Fortunately, most people realize that if I'd done that I would have gotten out much earlier or never gone in at all."

Next they went to the bookstore. After getting the required books they each bought several extra books that seemed interesting. Then Hermione had an idea.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked a passing salesman.

"Yes, miss?" the salesman said.

"Do you know the book lists for the other years too?" She queried.

He looked annoyed but after catching sight of both Harry and Sirius he forced a smile on his face, "I can find out for miss. May I ask why you want to know?"

"I'm hoping to read ahead a bit during the school year," she explained.

He nodded, "Well I'll be happy to make an additional sale but when you get to third year you can change or add classes so I'm not sure you buy more than the first two years until then. I'd hate to disappoint friend of Harry Potter."

She rolled her eyes, "The list for second year will be fine then."

He bowed, "I'll find out what is required and bring the books to the register," he said then scurried off.

After the bookstore they went to Ollivander's wand shop, "Never was anyone better at wandlore or creation than Ollivander," Sirius said. "He could have retired decades ago but he loves his work."

Once inside they saw they were third in line, behind two little girls about their age. Ollivander looked up as they entered and stared at Harry. As he started to open his mouth Harry made a decision.

"We'll just wait our turn sir," he said firmly as he could. "Please see to these two ladies first."

The two adults tried to hide their amusement at this and the two girls turned to see who was talking. The little redhead stared briefly then blushed and turned back around to finish talking to the old man behind the counter. The little blond however rushed right up to him and started chattering, "Are you really Harry Potter? Are you as rich as they say you are? Did you really have all those adventures in the books? Can I touch your scar?" She reached out and brushed her fingers across her forehead and opened her mouth to start talking again when her mom, who'd been _distracted_ by Sirius caught her arm.

"Now Lavender what I have told you? Those books were not true accounts and the bloke who published them was fined heavily for making them up." She smiled at the group, "I'm sorry for that. She gets a little hyper around famous people. I'm Peonie Brown and this is my daughter Lavender she'll be starting Hogwarts this year as well."

Ariadne and Hermione rolled their eyes in exactly the same way, Roger was trying not to laugh, and Harry was speechless so Sirius took up the reigns of the conversation. He stepped forward and kissed her hand.

"Enchante madam," he said with a grin, "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. We were just coming to get wands for Harry and his sister. They are starting this year as well. Who knows, perhaps the children will all end up in the same house?"

Little Lavender's eyes got even wider, "You're Sirius Black? Oh My Merlin! I've met Harry Potter and Sirius Black on the same day! Wait until I tell my friends! What's your favorite hair color Harry?" She asked while running a hand through her recently styled blonde hair.

Harry felt trapped and was determined not say blonde. He almost said brunette then caught sight of the other little girl who was quietly discussing choices with her aunt. If he had to choose he preferred her reaction much better than Lavender's so he said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Oh yes!" she squealed.

He shrugged, "I think I like redheads best."

The little girl pouted and Sirius laughed, "You're just like your dad in that Harry."

Fortunately, at least in Harry's opinion, that ended the conversation. Soon they were next and the two of them stepped up to the counter.

Ollivander chuckled, "I'm no seer but I would bet galleons to knuts that hair dyeing potions sell very well in the next few weeks. Now how can I help you?"

"We need a wand for each of them," Ariadne said pointing to the two children.

Ollivander gave his standard spiel about the wand choosing the wizard and had them try out several. He looked surprised at the wand Harry ended up with but seeing the expression on Harry's adopted mother he decided not to say what he was thinking. He didn't want to upset her and surely it was just a coincidence.

After the wand shop they picked up potion kits and Harry got an owl so they could send letters home. Then it was time to go back to pick up their robes and go home.

The kids went to sleep early that night, tired out by the long shopping trip and but their parents stayed up late discussing the implications of Harry's new found fame and apparent wealth.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Potterverse.

Author's Note: This is the warding of the Granger residence. It's a bit short but I wanted a break before the Potter Will reading.

Chapter Five

The warding crew arrived the next morning as the Grangers were heading off to their practice. "We won't keep you," said the lead warder. "We actually only need Harry to stay as he is the person who hired us." Seeing their expression he shrugged, "You are all welcome to stay and watch but it certainly seems like you have places to be and as long as his lordship signs off on our work we're good."

Roger stayed, "My wife will cover for me I'm sure. Any patients she can't handle will just be rescheduled by our secretary."

Harry and Hermione were fascinated by the wards and magical security and the warders were interested in their non-magical security system. "It's amazing how ingenious people are and how many ways we find to do the same thing." They never used the word "muggle" and claimed they had based one of their more popular wards on the concept of motion detectors from one of the first non-magical homes they had warded.

The crew leader told Harry, "I'm very fond of the idea of tying the floodlights to the motion detectors you lordship. It's a very elegant idea. Light up the problem area and help you spot your enemy while at same time surprising him and ruining any night vision he had. I'll tie our detectors to it as well. If anyone approaches after dark the lights will turn and point to them. I think it'll surprise them." He shrugged and looked a bit sheepish, "Of course we're all hoping you never have need of either system but if you do I think you'll be fair pleased at the quality of our work."

"I'm sure we will," Roger said. He was disconcerted at the way all the men seemed to think Harry was in charge but shrugged it off them being impressed by a title. "I'm particularly glad that the wards didn't interrupt our electricity."

"Oh in a house like this it's easy enough to shield the lines if you know what you're doing and we do. Best in London, we are, and perhaps all of Britain. It's really only the old houses that have had so many generations of wizards live there that the magic has seeped into every nook and cranny that gives you problems." He scratched a short beard and thoughtfully added, "There are those who say the real problem is that those old houses were not built with electricity in mind and so the, call it the natural state, of the house is to have gas lamps and fireplaces for heat and not electric lamps and central air so that's why it's so difficult. If that is true then even when your children and grandchildren fill this place to the brim with magic they'll still be able to flick a switch for light and turn on the telly. Won't know for sure who is right for a century or so though and it doesn't make any practical difference today."

"Is warding hard to learn?" Hermione asked. Both she and Harry were curious but he had gestured for her to ask first.

The ward crew leader replied, "Well anyone willing to work hard enough in school can do this but it requires a mort of studying first. When you get to add electives in third year you'll need to add Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. You'll need N.E.W.T.s in them too not just O.W.L.s but if you can get all the required N.E.W.T.s then you can make a lovely living and be home every night for dinner."

Harry asked, "What other classes do you need N.E.W.T.s in?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense," the man replied. "One way or another you'll use all of them in warding houses. I hear tell you met one of our cursebreakers too."

"Yes," Harry said, "When I went for the Rite of identification yesterday. Do you do that too?"

"I, personally, do not. They use a lot of the same skills but though they are often considered the same job category they are quite different in practice. Most cursebreakers are young men, out for adventure and treasure. Mostly they get hired to go to places like Egypt and South America where there are lost tombs full of treasure that can't be claimed by any living relatives. The government or the local Gringott's branch offers them a share of everything recovered in return for them making it safe to enter." He shakes his head, "A single good haul may net you enough to live on for the rest of your life but the job claims the lives of many. Few live even ten years although to hear them tell it you'd think they have the best job in the world. Even when they do hit it big they often continue on just for the adventure. The old man who helped you is in the top half of the Forbes five hundred and has even been knighted by the queen but he refuses to retire. If he was physically able he'd still be out in the field."

The man sighs and looks Harry and Hermione in the eye, "No, if you go into warding you do like I do and ward people's homes. It's an important job and gets you home safe every night."

Hermione nods but Harry asks, "But if for some reason I did want to be a cursebreaker would I take the same courses?"

"For the most part your lordship," the man replied carefully. "You'd want an O.W.L. in Care of Magical Creatures too from what I understand and some knowledge of First Aid both magical and not. Potions are usually store bought because the most useful generally take too much time or special conditions like full moons or complete darkness. Although if you have talent in that direction I daresay you'll save money on supplies. Many ancient people lived and died by the stars and constellations so knowledge of Astronomy is useful as well as learning the history of a region. Not necessary generally as they are usually local experts to hire for both. The stars in the southern hemisphere are completely different from what we see here anyway." He shrugs, "I guess I'm rambling now. I'll just go make sure all the lads are fine if you'll excuse me," he said and walked away.

Harry later assured both his sister and his parents that he'd never try to be a cursebreaker but only his parents believed him. Hermione decided she'd just have to keep an eye on him in school.

That Wednesday Sirius was asked to dinner. He had Harry's signet ring as heir of House Black and information on the will reading. "The Potter Will is to be officially read on Friday at 9 A.M. at Gringott's. You'll need to designate an heir."

Harry was surprised, "An heir?"

"Yes, every Lord must have an heir designated to secure the line. How soon you have to pick one and the rules for choosing one differ from family to family but you should start thinking about it," Sirius said.

"Could I make Hermione my heir?" Harry asked.

"That would be okay in most houses. The Blacks required a male and one descended from a previous Family Head but I'm sure the Potters aren't nearly as fussy," Sirius replied. He dug in his cargo shorts and produced a ring box, "Speaking of heirs, here is your signet ring as Black Family heir. You should wear it on official occasions but otherwise it's up to you. It'll show you are a noble of an ancient line but it might get you noticed more."

Harry took the box, "I doubt that and at least they'll be staring at my hand instead of my forehead." He opened it to reveal a white gold ring with an onyx stone carved into the Black family crest. When he put it on there was a brilliant flash of light.

"What was that?" Ariadne asked still squinting.

"The ring acknowledges when it is worn by the proper person but the flash depends on the amount of magic the wizard has. I thought that at his age it would be much smaller," Sirius said. He grinned suddenly, "Harry is going to be one powerful wizard when he grows up."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe. I am just practicing my writing and having fun.

Author's Note:

Chapter Six

Friday morning the elder Grangers had already left when Sirius arrived. As Muggles they wouldn't be allowed in to the reading anyway so they had decided they'd rather be at work than twiddling their thumbs in an anteroom waiting.

Sirius knocked to find Harry and Hermione ready to go. He apparated them to his entrance hall one at a time and from there they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. After that it was a short walk to Gringott's.

They were met by a goblin and escorted into a conference room. It had a semicircle of chairs facing a low podiun.

"Please wait here for the rest. We will start when everyone has arrived," said the goblin and left.

"Are you kids holding up ok?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I just wish we could practice some of the spells in our books."

Sirius smiled, "Well if your parents will let you visit my house you'll be able to do so."

"Why should that matter? It's still not allowed right?" Hermione said.

Sirius grimaces, "Because it's another way the system is biased against newcomers. They tell you they can detect "underage magic" but in reality they detect magic usage period. If it occurs in a household like yours where they know nobody is old enough to perform magic they first check to see if somebody like Minnie or I is supposed to be there that day. This prevents you from getting a letter about it because of official business." He saw that the kids were ahead of him and smiled, "Yep, I think you guessed it. If it occurs where there are adults who can use magic then they don't bother checking because most parents will say it was them whether it was or not. Also because the department that handles underage magic has only three people in it! They couldn't check everyone if they wanted to and mostly they just sit on their fat butts and send out warnings and fines. Many parents teach their kids a few things in order to give them a jump on their studies. It's not fair but it's what happens. I knew half a dozen spells before my first year. It's supposed to be risky because you can't be sure a kid can handle it until age eleven but you can usually tell when a kid is ready, especially when you live with them."

Hermione looked distressed, "So we're starting behind the curve?"

"As far as spells go you will if you don't know any but you'll have an advantage in that most of the purebloods have never attended school of any sort before Hogwarts. They've been tutored at home by their mothers or private tutors. So mostly they won't be used to deadlines or schedules or classes that start at a certain time whether they are present or not. By the end of First year both groups are generally on equal footing but I know it bothers some teachers and it bothers me. So I'm willing to teach you some basics if we can do it without you getting in trouble."

Harry was going to agree when the door opened and the most extraordinary looking old gentleman entered. He was wearing a robes of at least four different pastels colors and had a long silvery white beard and half moon spectacles. He smiled at both children and took a seat. Once he seemed to be engrossed in reading a scroll Harry turned and whispered to Sirius, "Who is that?"

The old man looked up and straight at Harry and eyes twinkling introduced himself, "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and most importantly in my opinion, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry gaped at him but Hermione stood and gave a short bow, "We're pleased to meet you sir. Are you here for the will reading?"

Albus nodded his head, "What a polite child you are. Yes, my dear, I am."

Next to enter was a man in robes that obviously hadn't been used in quite some time. He was about Sirius' age and upon seeing him walked over. "Sirius, fellow Marauder, can you forgive me for believing the worst of you when I heard you'd been sent to prison for the deaths of James and Lily?" The man's voice was quiet but laden with emotion and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

Sirius stood and gripped the man's forearm, "Only if you forgive me for doubting your loyalty. I should have known that you would not let your affliction would not push you into his camp."

"I do forgive you that," the stranger pulled Sirius into a tight hug while Harry and his sister looked on in amazement at the scene.

Sirius turned to the kids and said, "This is Remus Lupin. An old friend of your father and I from school. I'll tell you more when we get home. He's a werewolf but a good and honorable man." Sirius then turned to Remus, "Remus this is James' son Harry and his adopted sister Hermione."

"Hello sir," the two kids said.

Remus smiled back, "I'm glad I got to meet you both. I looked for Harry but was unable to find him, with either magical or mundane means. I'm glad Sirius found you."

A goblin walked in with a gray-haired but otherwise fairly young looking woman and Remus sighed, "I'll have to talk to you some other time. Are you living back on Grimmauld Place Sirius?" He said as he took his seat.

"Yes, floo over tomorrow and we'll catch up," Sirius said.

The goblin stepped up to a podium on a dais and announced, "This is the reading of the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble House, Earl of Kildare, Lord of Godric's Hollow, and one of the heirs of Godric Gryffindor." He pulled out a rune carved mace and rapped the podium three times, "These proceeding are to be sealed and only those with legitimate business will be allowed to allowed to stay as per the wishes of the deceased." He held up the mace, "Each of you place one hand on the mace and state your name if you were named in the will or the person who brought you will need to state the reason he did so. You may leave now with no penalty but beware stating a false name whilst touching the mace. 

Sirius leaned over and whispered, "Hermione is allowed because you will be naming her your heir but you will need to state that Harry after naming yourself. Oh and please use the name the stone used for you. That is your true name in the magical world."

While Sirius was whispering this the old man in the unusual robes walked up and put his hand on the mace, "I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am invited to this meeting." The mace glowed white and the old man sat down.

Next the gray-haired woman stepped up, "I am Rolanda Jane Hooch and I am invited to this meeting."

Sirius and Remus did the same then it was Harry's turn, "I am Harold James Potter and I am invited to this meeting. I have also invited my sister Hermione Jane who is my heir." Trying not to wince Harry looked at the mace. When it glowed white the same as for everyone else Harry gave a relieved sigh and sat down.

The goblin touched several runes carved into the stone walls and they lit with a ruby light until the last one was touched and then glowed white, "The room is now sealed against entry or eavesdropping. We will proceed with the reading," He reached under the podium and removed what looked like a carved stone bowl with runes carved all over the outer surface.

After placing it full view he cut his palm and as he brought his bloody palm in contact with the runes he intoned, "As the dully authorized executor of his estate I now commence the reading of the will of James Charlus Potter."

A head appeared above the bowl looking like a very clear hologram to the two kids and spoke, "I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and magic do hereby declare this my last will and testament superceding all that have gone before."

Hermione gasped, "Harry! That must be your birth father!"

Harry just nodded, lost in trying to memorize the face so well he would never forget it.

"I hope this will is never read as it will mean an old and trusted friend has betrayed us. Sirius if you are there I am trusting you to avenge us and take care of our son as his godfather," the floating head paused as if knowing that Sirius would speak and he did.

After drawing his wand Sirius said, "I solemnly swear to do my best on both counts," There was a flash of light and he put his wand away.

The floating head continued, "At the behest of my lovely and talented wife I have agreed to end my family's long running feud with the Delacours. The head of the family has been extended an invitation, if he is there I will declare the feud over. If he is not then I would like my son to consider making peace overtures when he comes of age."

The goblin touches a rune and the image freezes, "As there are no Delacours present I officially note that the feud continues." Then he taps the rune again and the image unfreezes.

Once moving again the head spoke, "To Madame Hooch I leave my Snitch and 10,000 Galleons. You helped me with a lot more than sports growing up and I want to sincerely thank you for your part in making me the man I am today." He smirked, "Lily said to add her thanks for curing _some_ of my arrogance and making her job easier so thank you from both of us."

The woman smiled widely at that, "It was my pleasure James."

"To Hogwarts, my alma mater," James continued, "I leave 10,000 Galleons for new brooms and other equipment." The headmaster smiled at this. "To Peter Pettigrew I leave my curse and Lily's." James gave a grim smile, "And knowing Lily that may be more than just a figure of speech."

There were chuckles from the audience and a feminine giggle from Madame Hooch.

"To Remus John Lupin I leave 250,000 Galleons and the warning that if he does not accept it I've left instructions to bribe the Ministry in to passing a law requiring all registered werewolves to wear pink," James smiled and added, "I wish to add my thanks for being a great friend and Lily says to tell you to get your head out of your arse and date a nice girl. One who won't care about your furry little problem."

"I guess I have to accept it," Remus said smiling. "I hate pink."

"To Sirius Orion Black I leave friendship and love as he already has more money than Midas and needs the former more than he'll admit. Please take care of my son for me Padfoot and continue to push our agenda in the Wizengamot. If we all push together we can fix what's wrong and hopefully one day nobody will have to bribe a politician to do their job."

The headmaster looked a bit sour at that last bit and Harry remembered the other titles he'd given, "He must be in government too." He whispered in his sister's ear.

She nodded as the floating head continued, "The rest of my estate and all my titles I pass down to my son. Titles are both a burden and a blessing my son. You will have the power to make things better but much responsibility as well. Upon my death you become Lord Potter but you can't vote, take your hereditary seat in the legislature, take up the chairmanship of the Potter Trust, or make binding agreements until you are either seventeen or legally emancipated. You are hereby enjoined to continue the family practice of providing scholarships to young wizards and witches who have excellent potential but cannot afford Hogwarts. I do grant you access to all properties held by the family, including the cottage in Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor in Holyhead, and the chateau in Marseilles."

The goblin again paused the reading and spoke, "The cottage in Godric's Hollow has been declared a National Monument and as such you cannot live there although you still own it." The goblin then restarted the image.

In ringing formal tones he spoke, "Last and somewhat unwillingly I, as Lord Potter, do hereby invoke the End of Line Clause for the House of Potter. If Our son, Harold James, should reach his eighteenth year without becoming married, betrothed, or otherwise bonded then the Marriage contract first pursued by my father shall take effect and become valid." The image of his father sighed and then spoke in more normal tones, "I am sorry my son. This is one of the duties of nobility and I cannot lift it from you. Also you will find that your responsibilities as Lord and Earl are much easier to bear with a helper. Certainly my Lily has been of great help to me. If you find someone to love as I have then that is best but if you don't then trust our judgement, the family we have picked has been allied to ours for generations and their daughter will be a friend and an able assistant to you if nothing else. Be well my son and know that I, and your mother, love you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series or the universe this takes place in.

**Author's note:** Some people have asked why the Ritual of Identification did not show the Peverell line. It is because I'm not using the Hallows in this AU fic. Harry's cloak is just a well made invisibility cloak. Why there aren't many of them about is going to be explained in full by Hagrid in a Care of Magical Creatures Class when we finally get there but the short answer is that it was never economically feasible to create more than a few and the creatures that is made from are a protected species now. Also seeing as I promised an evil Snape I needed a reason for Dumbledore to trust him, at least somewhat. That reason makes an appearance here.

Chapter 7

After the will was read the doors were unsealed and everyone but the kids and Sirius left. The goblin put the stone bowl away and took out a flat rectangular box, "Do you wish to see any of your vaults today Lord Potter?"

"No," Sirius said, seeing Harry looking a bit overwhelmed, "I think we'll just take the signets and go."

The goblin walks over with the box, "I have the rings. He will need to choose his heir and put on the Potter ring before he leaves."

Harry says, "I'm naming my sister as heir."

The goblin nods, "Then she should put on her ring as well." He opens the box and it has 6 rings in it. "The rings on the top are the Potter rings, for the Lord, the Lady, and the Heir. The rings below are for the Earl, the Countess, and the Heir to County Kildare. The ones to the far left are the Lord's rings and to the far right are the heir's rings."

Harry reaches out and takes both heir's rings and hands them to Hermione, "Here, put these on."

The Kildare ring shrinks to fit, showing it has been enchanted. Hermione closes her eyes against the flash as she puts on the Potter ring then turns to Harry, "Your turn."

He takes a deep breath and puts on first the Earl's ring, then the Potter ring. The flash from the Potter ring is even brighter then the flash when he put on the Black family ring. "Was that brighter? It seemed like it," Harry said.

Sirius nodded, "Yes, because it's a Lord's ring not an heir's ring."

The goblin hand over the box that still contained two rings and bowed, "May your line always continue."

Harry stood and bowed back, "Thank you, may your gold always increase."

The goblin left and so did they.

**Late Summer 1991: Headmaster's Office**

"Ah Severus, so good to see you. I trust you have been well?" Albus smiled at the scowling man as he entered.

"Headmaster, why did you summon me here over the summer?" Snape replied. "I have delicate research going on and little enough time left before I must return here to teach bunglers and dunderheads the basics of the greatest art."

"Well actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Dumbledore said, "the coming school year."

"Are you finally coming to your senses and allowing me to teach DaDA?" Severus Snape asked eagerly, "If I must teach snot nosed eleven year old idiots at least there I'll be able to curse them legally."

Albus Dumbledore sighed, "No, Severus."

Paling Severus said, "You're not firing me?"

"Not that either," Dumbledore said and smiled. "You never liked teaching the lower grades I know. Well now you won't have to do it anymore." Dumbledore gestured, "Surely this is something to smile about?"

The sneer returned to Snape's face, "This is about Potter isn't it? He starts next year and you don't want to me to teach him? Me, the greatest Potion Master in centuries?"

Albus snorted, "Get a hold of yourself man! Nicholas Flamel is still living you know and _he_ is the greatest at your shared craft. Besides, this has nothing to do with Potter." He held up three sheets of parchment, "These are letters from the Director of the DMLE, the head Unspeakable, and Augusta Longbottom. Do you know what all three letters have in common?"

"They were all written by muggle loving fools?" Snape replied with a sneer.

"Severus," Albus said patiently, "as you should well remember, you would be in Azkaban right now if I had not vouched for you. I have a use for you but only if you are willing to work with me. If you prefer otherwise then you may leave now and devote all of your time to your important research."

"And be killed by the likes of Lucius Malfoy?" Snape shouted. "He and several others consider me a traitor and would gladly kill me without your protection. If you had planned to kick me out as soon as Potter reaches school age you might as well have left me in Azkaban. At least there I'd be alive. "

His eyes glinting with suppressed emotion Albus said, "I'm sure I could arrange a nice safe cell if you'd prefer it to teaching. I'll even make sure it's in solitary confinement so you never have to worry about death eaters finding you." He gestured to the floo, "Indeed Amelia Bones indicated in her letter than she'll be more than happy to come take custody of you herself. Shall I get her or would you rather shut up and listen for five minutes without making derogatory or inflammatory comments?"

Looking like he'd just eaten the world's sourest lemon Snape bowed his head, "As you wish Headmaster. I shall be silent until you have finished."

"Excellent Severus," Albus smiled. "What these letters have in common is that all of them have a family member who shall be attending school here this coming September and none of them want you teaching their family member. They are all most adamant about it and their threats while not explicit are very real. I _might_ be able to deal with all three at once, but I would not care to try. Therefore I shall accede to their demands and you shall only teach Potions to the upper two grades. As NEWT level courses are not required if they still object to you at that point then their beloved family members can just be content with an O.W.L. in the subject. Because by then I fully expect you to be in truth what I vouched you were before, a spy in Voldemort's camp."

"Well seeing as how I've made an Unbreakable Vow to assist you if he does come back you may rest assured that you can trust me," Snape said with a sneer.

Albus sighed, "It occurs to me that I should have included the young lord Potter in that vow but I never thought you would hold so fiercely to a grudge against a dead man who once saved your life that you are biased against the son who never knew him." He put the letters in a desk drawer, "Perhaps it is for the best that you will not be teaching him." With a wave he opens the door, "Now if you would be so kind as to exit the room I must see about finding a potions teacher on short notice."

"Good luck finding a Potions Master that will accept the pittance you pay," Snape as he made to leave.

Dumbledore smiles, "Fortunately a mastery is not required to teach up to O.W.L. level. Anyone with a N.E.W.T. of Exceeds Expectations or better in the subject is acceptable to the board. Good day Severus."

Soon it was time to spend the week at Grimmauld Place. Hermione checked Harry's bag to his amusement.

"Aren't you taking more books than these?" she asked.

"Part of the reason for visiting Sirius is his library remember? Not to mention Hogwarts is supposed to have an excellent one," Harry replied.

"Yes, but don't you want to bring more than one from home?" She pressed.

Harry grinned, "Nope, I am bringing the one I'm currently reading, my textbooks and probably a few from the Black Library. That's enough for me. Are you sure you have enough room in your trunk for all you want to take?"

"Yes, I found a magical trunk. It has four times as much space as it seems. I have compartment for clothes, one for school stuff and the third is books I want to bring, so I have a whole compartment for books we find in the Black Library," she said triumphantly.

That's brilliant Hermione," Harry said. He knew better than to say how mental it sounded. Although the magical trunk did sound pretty cool.

Additional AUthor's Note: I was planning on more for this chapter but I've run in to some writer's block on this story so I'm posting what I have now. I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. They belong to JKR.

**Author's Note**: This is the week with Sirius before school.

**Chapter eight**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

Sirius came for them at nine, "Are you all ready to see the most ancient and noble house of Black?"

"Yes!" both kids said simultaneously.

"How can we contact you if we need to Mr. Black?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Maybe you'd better leave your owl here until you leave for school," he said after a long pause for thought. "We don't have phone at my house and you don't have floo here."

Harry nodded, "Mum, I'll be leaving Hedwig here then so you can send us word if necessary. If you don't need him before September then you can send him to me at school. We'll send him back with a note to tell you we arrived safely to school. Okay?"

"That sounds fine dear," Ariadne said as she hugged them both. "Now get going and have fun but mind your manners!"

Sirius pulled out a nylon cord, "These Muggle ropes are great! So much lighter and thinner than hemp." He held it up between his hands, "This is a Portkey, the only magical way to transport more than two people. They are regulated by the ministry and require a fair bit of power as well as a license." He grinned, "Fortunately for you two I have both. Grab your luggage with one hand and the rope with the other and we'll be off." When they both had hold of the rope Sirius tapped it with his wand and said, "Black Manor."

They all felt as if something had hooked them behind the navel and yanked, when the feeling ended they were in a large entrance hall.

"Welcome to my ancestral home! My family has lived here since this was the Roman city of Londinium and these were called the tin isles," he said with a grand gesture.

"Ohhhh," Hermione said with wide eyes. "Do you have histories from that time? When exactly was this place built? Is anything left over from the first construction?"

"Breathe sis," Harry said. "I'm sure we'll do great here Sirius. Can you show us to our rooms?"

Sirius chuckled, "Sure! I had two rooms prepared on the family levels. Follow me."

As he followed Sirius with his trunk he asked, "Family levels?"

Sirius nodded, "The third and fourth floors are only for family. The first and second have guest rooms, training rooms, workrooms, and the library. The ground floor has the entrance hall we landed in, the sitting room, solarium, ballroom, large dining room, breakfast nook, and a few empty ones. Last but not least, the basement, it does have some original Roman stonework. It lasted because it was too heavily runeworked to decay and to well done to be reworked where no guests were likely to see. It has the kitchen, the wine cellar, a Salle de Armes, and a few hobby rooms."

"Why is the kitchen in the basement?" Harry asked.

"It's a holdover from back when we had human servants as opposed to employing house elves," he replied.

"You employ elves?" Harry asked.

Sirius explained, "Most of the fair folk are gone. They walked sideways from the setting sun when we humans got too numerous. Those that remain have no magic of their own so make contracts with wizarding families. They serve us and in return they get to share in our magic. Proper families treat them well but sadly this does not include all of us and you may run into some who are sadly abused."

"Can't they leave?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Not once they've agreed," Sirius said. "And sadly even the nastiest families seem to be able to find at least one who wants magic so badly as to bind themselves." Then he seemed to shake off the dark mood and smiled. "I'm sorry for being so morbid. Let's go get you settled in your rooms then we can go visit the library and look for those histories you mentioned."

That week was spent learning about things like talking paintings and how to adjust gas lights and kerosene lanterns. They learned proper etiquette when meeting everyone from ghosts to goblins but especially other lords. They also learned a few spells and how to send up red sparks from their wand to signal distress.

"Do you have any idea whom my birth father might have chosen for the marriage contract?" Harry asked one day.

"I'm not sure Harry," Sirius replied. "It might be a few different ones. I'd hate to make a guess and be wrong. You'll likely be meeting a few of the possibles at school and I'd rather not taint your first impressions of them with worries about the contract."

Hermione nodded, "I can see your point but is there any way to find out for sure before he turns eighteen?"

"I can check with the hall of records at the ministry while you are at school. It might have been registered there. It was probably done with the goblins though for the same reason. Any wizard or witch can look things up in the records and few want such things made public before their time. If the general public knew who it was and you did find someone else before it came into effect she and her family would take a big hit to their reputation and their enemies would never let them forget it."

"Could you ask the parents of those you suspect?" Asked Harry.

"I could. Of course just asking that question tells them something so I'll have to only ask those whom I trust most."

Harry looked shocked, "You mean he might have wanted me to marry someone I won't be able to trust?"

"Not at all Harry," Sirius replied. "However this dates from your grandfather's time, long before Voldemort started making trouble. Families and their reputations have changed in the interim. Now mind you he won't have okayed it if the family was outright dark. So no worries about marrying a death eater or having one for an in-law, but contract marriages have been historically used to seal rifts between families as well as cement alliances. So I'll ask those families already firmly allied to Potter and hope to get lucky." He shrugged, "At the very least it will narrow the list."

Hermione nodded but Harry still looked queasy about the whole thing, "I just hate the idea of going to school with a girl who might be a fiancee of sorts and who'll know it while I'm in the dark."

Sirius grinned, "Well if it helps any by most family traditions she won't have been told either since it's conditional on you not finding anyone and if she's a noble too then very probably has a similar out for her if she finds someone. Although in that case it might just be her father finding someone."

"Yes," Hermione said sadly, "I was fairly sure that all noble houses were patriarchal."

"Not the Potters!" He gave her a wide grin, "They have always been rather egalitarian. Not just gender equality but Potters often generally have been free of prejudice on the basis of blood or species. He made friends of the house elves of the castle and in return they helped with some of our pranks and often warned us of trouble. It's considered an odd quirk by some but being wealthy and noble they're allowed a few quirks." He sighed, "I could wish more of my ancestor's were the same."

"You can change that now that you're head of the family right?" Harry asked.

"Very true," Sirius replied with a renewed smile.

"Will being the Black family heir interfere in the marriage contract?" Harry asked.

"It shouldn't, but until we know who it is we can't be sure," Sirius replied. They tabled the discussion and Harry tried to forget about it.

However a few hours later his sister found him staring at a copy of Smeerp's Peerage, "Are you looking for clues to this mysterious betrothal?"

"Yeah," Harry said and showed her the page he was looking at. "This is a magical portrait of Susan, the last of the Bones family. I think she was the girl we saw at Ollivander's."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I think you're right. Is she ... umm..."

"A potential Fiance?" Harry smiled wryly, "Yep and she me say I liked redheads best. Her parents died about a month before mine." His smile vanished, "She's living with her aunt and only family. I just hope her aunt is better than mine was."

Hermione hugged him, "Is there any good news?"

Harry's lopsided grin was soon back, "Fortunately for me two of three most likely choices are redheads." He flipped to another page, "This is Daphne Greengrass, oldest daughter of Lord Greengrass. As you can see she's a blond, although her younger sister Astoria is brunette. He and his family were neutral in the war and, at least according to this book, have been since they arrived from Norway three generations back."

"And the third?" Hermione asked.

"If you mean the third noble, he's named Neville Longbottom," Harry flipped to another picture. "This is him. We'll all be starting first year together." He shrugged, "If you mean the third girl though she's not in here. The Weasley family is as ancient and magical as the rest but was never noble so they aren't in this book. I know she's a redhead because Sirius says so. She is also the first girl born in several generations which I'm told might have activated several old magical promises or contacts. I have no idea what she looks like and she's only ten so we won't see her at school this year."

"So we should know if she's the one before you meet her then," she said.

"If she's the one we should. I wonder what happens if there are multiple contracts?" He asked.

Hermione sighed, "Let's home you don't have to find out."

Soon the week was over and the morning of their first day at Hogwarts was dawning.


	9. Chapter 9

Granger Adoption – Chapter Nine

When they reached King's Cross station Harry spotted a face he knew from the Peerage book, "Look Hermione that's Neville. Should we go say hi?"

"Of course we should," Hermione replied. "Right Sirius?"

"Correct," he replied. "Just remember not to mention his parents and to call him Lord Longbottom until he asks you to do otherwise. His grandmother is a stickler for the proper forms." Sirius led them up to a formidable looking older lady with a boy about their own age in tow. "Hello Lady Longbottom. A fine day for a train ride is it not? Might I ask if the entrance portal is still in the same place?"

The lady nods to him, "A fine day indeed Lord Black." She frowns, "No, the portal to platform nine and three fourths has been moved this year. I am _informed_," she stressed the word with another frown, "that it is for _security_. But apparently the ministry is not communicating well these days as there was no official announcement. If my brother Algie had not informed me we would be reduced to wandering around in search of it like _that_ poor woman." Having reached destination she stopped then pointed to a redheaded woman with several children who was clearly searching for something.

"Good heavens!" Sirius said. "You'd think they'd get better at this sort of thing over time." He headed towards the woman with the others following, "Molly! Over here. They've changed the platform number and we have it." He didn't want to be shouting about portals in public.

The woman looked relieved and walked over with her kids, "Hello Sirius! I'm so glad to see you." She nodded to the older woman, "And you Dame Augusta. These are my children Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Ginny isn't starting until next year, Ron is starting this year, the twins will be third years, and Percy is a fifth year prefect!"

The Dowager Lady gestures, "This is my grandson Neville Franklin Longbottom, Lord Longbottom. You should all already know Lord Black. This is Harold James Potter, Lord Potter, also heir to Lord Black. This is Harry's heir, Hermione Jane Granger, the Lady Potter."

While she had been talking another lady of middle years had walked up with two girls about Harry's age, "I am glad you made it to the right portal entrance Dame Augusta. I only found out yesterday that the fools had moved it without letting the Department of Magical Education know. That is why no notices have gone out."

Sirius smiled, "I am fortunate to have bumped into Dame Longbottom who told me they moved it this year but they do seemed to have neglected to mention it to anyone."

"It's a disgrace," the Dowager Lady confirmed. "When I asked I was told it was for 'security reasons' but if they must put us to this inconvenience the least they could do is inform people in advance!"

"I'll go through and inform the Head Boy," the oldest boy said. "He'll no doubt have someone come through to show the way to everyone else."

"You're a good boy Percy," his mother said and hugged him. He headed through what seemed to be a bit of blank wall making Harry and Hermione's eyes widen.

"Indeed, he is a credit to your family name. I look forward to working with him in the ministry once he graduates. Merlin knows we could use more competent people in the ministry," the newcomer says. She lifts a monocle over one eye and looks over at Harry and Hermione, "I've seen you somewhere before haven't I?"

Hermione curtsies, "Yes Lady Bones, at Ollivander's Wand Shop. We were behind you in line."

Lady Bones smiled, "Ah yes, and this must be the very polite young gentleman who let little Lavender go ahead of him."

"Yes Lady Bones," Harry said even though that isn't how he remembered it.

"I am Lady Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement," the woman states. She gestures to the girls with her, "I am escorting two young and noble ladies. My heir and niece Susan Alice Bones," she indicates the redheaded girl, "and the Lady Daphne Ophelia Greengrass," the little blonde girl smiles.

Dame Augusta repeated her introduction including all the Weasleys as well. "I'm pleased to meet you," Harry says.

Percy comes back through with the Head Boy and they all take their luggage through the portal. The Weasley twins go off to say hi to friends and put their stuff away and Ron goes with them. The other five whether muggle raised or not stand amazed by their first sight of the Hogwart's Express. Eventually though they find themselves a empty car that will fit all five of them and claim it.

"Come on Nev," Harry says. "Let's put up the ladies trunks for them." He demonstrates by putting Hermione's trunk in the overhead storage rack.

Neville smiles, "I like that idea. Gran will be happy I did it." He grabs a second trunk and soon all the trunks are stowed away and the kids are seated.

"May I ask how you got to be Harry's heir Hermione?" Daphne asked clearly taking pains to pronounce the name properly and be polite.

Before Hermione can decide how to explain Harry says, "She's my sister so I named her my heir."

The other three look very surprised and Hermione resists the urge to roll her eyes, "He was adopted by my parents and we both grew up in the non-magical world. Neither of us knew about his fame until Professor McGonagall showed up at our doorstep with Sirius Black this summer."

This surprised the others anew and soon Harry was telling the tale of their summer revelations and they were listening raptly when suddenly the door slid open and a drawling voice said, "Well if it isn't little lord scarhead trying to make friends. Give it up potty, nobody wants to hear how great you are."

Turning to look Harry saw the little blond boy from the robe shop with two larger boys behind him. Neville, Daphne, and Susan all roll their eyes in unison.

"Shut the door Malfoy," Daphne says. "Nobility only in this car. Nouveau Riche need not apply."

"We are more interested in hearing Harry than listening to you whine Malfoy," Neville said. "There's a reason Gran banned you from our estate remember it?"

Susan just flicked her wand and shut the door. Hermione smiled and cast a locking spell Sirius had shown her. Malfoy looked nonplussed, as if he couldn't imagine people not wanting to listen to his every word. He yanked on the handle a few times but was unable to open the door and eventually just left.

"I see we've all had the pleasure of meeting Draco before," Harry said then continued his story.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Granger Adoption

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse!

Chapter 10

The train stopped and all of them gathered their things. As they left the saw a huge man calling all first years to him so they joined the others in following him. He lead them to the lake beside the castle and started dividing them into boats by last name. Hermione was surprised that they were directed to a boat with a kid named Plunk but he reminded her that they were Potters in the magical world not Grangers. The boat ride across the lake seemed, well, magical for lack of a better word. The stars were reflected in the calm flat water and the lights of the castle gleamed ahead. It seemed like a fairy tale.

Once inside Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall where older kids sat at four long tables and had them wait against the near wall. "When I call you walk up the aisle between the center two tables and sit on the stool. I'll put the hat on your head and it will sort you into your proper house. Until then you may converse but do so quietly and listen for your name."

She was about to walk away when an extraordinarily dressed old man walked up, he had white hair, half moon glasses and a long white beard but what made him really stand out was the lavender and green robes he was wearing.

"Hello children!" he said. "I am the headmaster here and I welcome you to the castle. If you see me in the halls don't ever hesitate to ask me a question. My door is always open."

Harry raised his hand, "Actually I would like to ask you something."

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" the headmaster said.

"See, that's part of it," Harry said. "How do people know what happened when I was one?"

"It's a very famous legend in our world," Albus replied smiling.

"Yes I know, but how? I mean was there anyone there who survived other than me?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not!" the headmaster said.

"Then how can anyone know what happened?"

The headmaster looked rather confused, "Err, what?" Professor McGonagall also looked surprised. The other kids either giggled at the sight of two adults completely confused by one of them or looked thoughtful as if they'd never considered that question before.

Eventually Dumbledore said, "Seems like we have a shoe in for Ravenclaw here! I'll have to ponder that one carefully my boy." Then he walked off to the head table.

Daphne giggled and said, "I'm going to ask the hat to put me in Ravenclaw so I can be in your house Harry."

Harry blushed, "Thanks, I wasn't trying to confuse him I really hoped he knew."

Hannah Abbott was called just then and the sorting started. Of the five friends from the train Daphne did go into Ravenclaw as did Hermione, Harry however went into Hufflepuff along with Susan and Neville.

After dinner they got escorted to their dorms and Harry asked the prefect, "My sister got sorted into Ravenclaw. Can I go visit her?"

"Sure you can!" the boy said. "As long as she invites you there isn't a problem and you can invite her to the common room here as well."

That Halloween Hermione was sitting next to Harry at the Hufflepuff table eating dinner and venting about a classmate, "I was just trying to help him because he was obviously not getting it and he has the nerve to tell me I'm pushy and I'll never have any friends!"

"Well that's obvious bollocks sis," Harry said. "You came in the door with some, Nev, Sue, and Daffy. Not to mention any you've made since then."

She hugged him, "Thanks, he just makes me so mad. See if I ever help him again. So why were you absent today?"

Before he could answer the doors burst open and Professor Quirell runs in looking panicked. "Troll!" He screamed in a high pitched voice. "It's in the dungeons!" His voice gets fainter as he falls to his knees halfway to the staff table, "Just thought you'd like to know." Then he passes out.

Professor McGonagall stands up, "Everyone to your dorms."

"But Professor," Harry said. "Aren't the Slytherin dorms in the dungeon where the troll is?"

The headmaster grinned, "See? He's a bright one!" He turned to the students, "Everyone stay here. I'll go take care of the troll and bring back the school nurse for poor Quirinus."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Isn't the Defense teacher supposed to teach us how to deal with trolls and other threats?"

"You don't have to worry Miss Granger," the deputy headmistress assured her absently. "Dark Creatures are not taught until third year and Quirinus will be gone by the end of the year."

Hermione turned to her brother, "So she agrees he's a bad teacher then?"

"Sounds like it," he replied. "I'm glad we got those extra books now. I guess if we study and work hard we'll learn regardless of how poor the teacher is."

Soon enough the headmaster returned with the school nurse who levitated the defense teacher out of the room. "Nothing to worry about. You were safe the entire time," he clapped his hands and an extra dessert appeared in front of each person. "Please continue to enjoy your feast." With that he went back to the staff table and started to confer with the other teachers, especially the Charms and Transfiguration teachers.

"Well that was a lousy Halloween feast," Susan said.

Harry shrugged, "It could have been worse I'm sure. Want to come to the room and study with Neville and me?"

Sue smiled, "Sure! We'll need to work even harder to learn with Quirell as our Defense teacher."

"Good!" Neville said. "Daphne and Hermione should be joining us soon as well."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter and the Granger Adoption

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter. My inspiration for this story is gone. If it ever returns I'll do the second year as a sequel. Thank you to all who read and especially to those who reviewed.

Chapter 11

It was just past the winter break and Neville was having a better year than he expected. He decided it was because of the Potter siblings. Harry made sure he had everything before he left their two man dorm and Hermione made sure he was always included in anything the group did as a whole. He had gotten used to being teased about his weight by children his age but even Malfoy teased him less when his friends were around. It made him feel good. So when Harry wanted to sneak out and see what was on the forbidden third floor he went along. After they reported what they found to the girls.

"We snuck out and went up to the off limits third floor," Neville started. "Harry thinks Snape is trying to steal something, or maybe Quirell is."

"Why would you think that?" Daphne asked.

"How did you not get caught?" Hermione asked.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Susan asked.

"I got a late Christmas present it seems," Harry said grinning. "When we got back to the castle last night I found a package on my bed with an invisibility cloak in and a note saying it used to belong to James Potter and was being given to me in accordance with his wishes."

Neville nodded, "It's great! You can't see anything when one of us wears it. It's better than an illusion spell."

Susan was pouting, "Now I'm even more upset that you didn't come get me. It's because I'm a girl right? You didn't think I'd want to go."

"It's because we can't enter your dorm to get you is all," Harry said.

"Well next time tell me before I go up to bed and I'll meet you here," she said still annoyed.

"I will," Harry said. "I promise."

"So anyway, we saw Snape leaving the third floor with a bad limp and blood on his leg," Neville said. He was trying to steer the conversation away from them not bringing Susan and it worked.

"So you figure he was trying to steal something and got stopped by whatever is up there to protect it?" Hermione said.

Neville nodded, "Yeah and I agree with Harry about what it is too."

"The Philosopher's stone was almost stolen this summer and the headmaster was an apprentice of the man who created it. It's natural that he offered to keep it safe for his old mentor. I'm sure the stone is in the school and at least one professor is trying to steal it!" Harry said to his friends. They had all gathered in his room in the Hufflepuff dorm. "We should go get it ourselves. I'm sure we can defeat any traps set up and then we can be heroes and get our pictures taken and maybe meet Flamel too."

"I'm sure the headmaster has the stone well protected Harry," Hermione said.

Susan looked worried and added, "And if they don't then whoever exposes whatever is really going on probably won't live to see the morning. It would mean there is a huge conspiracy. Dumbledore would have to be involved and he's not just the headmaster at school but the head of a branch of the government of magical Britain as well the chairman of the ICW."

Daphne shrugged, "Let's just stay quiet, observe, and listen. Hopefully the teachers are on top of it but if you're right we'll need to to run fast and far. I hope you're wrong though I'm not fond of the idea of living on the run."

Neville looked determined, "If any of us have to run we'll all run."

Susan nodded, "Yes, but let's hope none of us need to."

Deep down under the school in a hidden chamber accessed only through a trapdoor under a Cerberus at the end of a row of rooms each with a defeated trap stands the possessed Professor Quirell is staring at a mirror that shows him the stone. He tries everything he can think of to get the stone out of the mirror until the wee hours of the morning but nothing works. Eventually the headmaster returns to the school with four aurors. They arrive directly into his office to avoid triggering any alarms or alerting any other staff. They five move through empty halls to quietly stun Quirell and his rider and remove him from the school without causing any panic or generating any negative publicity for the 'safest place in magical Britain'.

In the morning Albus announces, "Professor Quirrell had to leave suddenly for a family

emergency and will not be back this school year. For the remainder of the semester I myself will teach the Defense course."

"See Harry?" Hermione said from her table. "He had it under control the whole time."

Harry sighed, "I still say it would have been a fun adventure, but I guess it's better this way."


End file.
